


Cats in Heat

by Gray Devil (Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ear play, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, and now all of you have to suffer for it, i wrote this because i made the mistake of playing ffxiv while horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Gray%20Devil
Summary: Leih's in heat, which means she's in the mood to make some kittens with you.





	Cats in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed of myself

Gridania smells green. It smells like trees and flowers and pollen and fresh, lively prey. It’s different from the urban environments you’re used to, and you decided when you first arrived here that you like it a lot better. Too many elezen around for your tastes, but you’ve met enough decent people around here to make it worthwhile. Luciane at the archery guild isn’t too bad, you suppose. She’s pretty nice for an elezen, so you can stand to be around her. Which is good because you have a pretty good reason to hang out at the guild all the time.

That reason’s name is Leih. Leih Aliapoh. She’s miqo’te, like you, and boy were you glad to see one of your kind out here among the sea of pointy eared bastards. She’s friendly, helpful, a crack shot with a bow and oh so cute to boot. You know her by her scent by now, wildflowers and petrichor. You love it, you find it relaxing. You wonder if she thinks the same of your scent. You’d describe it as pleasantly earthy but it’s really nothing compared to hers. It drives you crazy just thinking about how lovely she smells.

You have a dumb smile on your face as you stride into town after a day out hunting. It was a good trip, but you’re tired and you want to relax a bit. Maybe eat a nice big meal, or take a warm bath. Hmmm, the bath sounded good. Heh, maybe Leih could join you... 

You shake your head and think unsexy thoughts to kill your boner before it becomes a problem as you make your way to the guild. Can’t walk around with a staff poking out of your pants, these elezen already look at you funny enough. As you open the doors you breath in, hoping to get a whiff of her to welcome you back. You do catch her scent, but it’s mixed with something else. You freeze up.

It’s her alright. But she smells...weird. There’s a heavy, musky scent underlying her normal woodsy one. You feel a twinge in your abdomen as it dawns on you what this probably is, and yet you push forward. You cautiously enter the range and you spot her, and that’s when the scent hits you full force. It takes everything you have not to double over, and your erection is back at full force.

Goddammit. Did she really have to go into heat now? You look up through your blurring vision to watch her as she struggles to draw back the bowstring, both her arms trembling hard. Your vision clears slightly as you concentrate, and you can see that her legs, too, are shaking. She’s not stable at all, and you aren’t surprised when the arrow hits wildly off the mark. Luciane walks up to her and places a hand on her shaky shoulder. Your keen ears catch her words.

“Don’t push yourself, it’s clear you’re in no condition to be using a bow.” You hear Leih whimper in response, and your cock twitches. You reach up and wipe a few beads of sweat that have suddenly formed on your brow. You try to move your legs so you can leave, but they won’t listen. You’re glued to the spot and all you can do is stand there and take in the scent of a cute girl ready for a good breeding. This sucks. You swallow hard as Leih starts sniffing the air. She takes in deeper breaths of whatever scent she’s caught, and you catch her rubbing her thighs together as she does so. Whatever it is she’s smelling, it’s clearly not helping her get out of the haze she’s in. It becomes apparent what the scent is when she turns and looks you straight in the eye.

Your face grows even hotter as she runs over and practically pounces on you. Her arms wrap tight around you as she starts grinding herself on your leg. You can feel her arousal through her clothing, and it’s threatening to ruin your clothes. She looks up at you, her pupils dilated and cheeks glowing red, mewling softly as she desperately tries to find relief against your leg.

“Please...please,” She begs. She buries her face in your chest as her grinding becomes more desperate, and this is the moment when you just fucking give up. With the last shred of rationality still in your mind you scoop her up and carry her off somewhere more private. You’d love to fuck her senseless right here and now at the range, but there were so many people. She’s dripping onto you as you carry her, so it must be really bad. You smirk. Well, if she needed to be fucked so badly then you were glad to be the man for the job. You find an empty room and close the door behind you.

The moment you set her down she has you against the wall, her lips pressed roughly against yours. She prods at your lips with her tongue, and that’s when your own slips out. Your tongue press and rub against each other as you feel her tugging at your jacket. You undo it and shrug it off, and you break the kiss to take off your tunic. She’s staring at you hungrily, the lean, muscled body that you’ve earned through years of conditioning clearly pleasing to her eye. She presses forward and kisses you again, and this time you grab her ass and squeeze. She yelps into the kiss, and that’s when you shove your tongue in her mouth. You run it along her teeth, feeling the slight point of her canines. You squeeze her ass again and she nearly collapses in your arms, and it’s only then that you pull away.

You pull her tunic over her head, leaving her in a rather plain colored bra. You quickly reach behind her and undo it, and it falls away to reveal her small but perky breasts. You take one in your hand and squeeze it, and she lets out a soft, needy moan that reminds you just how constrained your cock is in your pants. Speaking of your pants, she seems to have enough presence of mind to reach forward and start undoing your belt. It reminds you that you should probably do the same, but that would mean leaving her breasts alone…

As you consider your options she successfully pulls of your belt and tugs your pants and underwear down, letting your red, throbbing cock spring free. Now you’re mostly naked. And you just had a really good idea. You lower yourself until your face is level with her chest. Your tongue slips out of your mouth and swirls around one of her nipples. She mewls and digs her hands into your hair, and you smile before taking the nipple into your mouth and sucking. While your mouth is occupied your hands snake downward until they reach her waistband. You pull her pants down, and the smell of her arousal, which was already nearly overpowering, becomes even stronger. You growl and bite down on her nipple, and she cries out and grabs at one of your ears. Oh, oh god. Your ears are really sensitive, and you can’t help but let out a loud moan against her chest.

She notices. You can tell because you feel her other hand on your other ear, and now she’s stroking both of them in unison. You let go of her chest and let out a series of helpless whimpers, your hand automatically going to your cock. You can’t help but stroke yourself in time with her. She lowers herself to look you in the eye again. She looks you over, still rubbing your ears. She looks down to see you jerking yourself off before looking up again.

“So cute,” She says breathily. She’s smiling, but the sheer lust she’s feeling is still evident on her face. Her eyes are lidded and her face is so red, and you just let out a helpless, horny whimper. She giggles before letting go of your ears, leaning forward and kissing you one more time. The kiss is short and shallow, but pleasant nonetheless. When she pulls away she backs up a little before getting on all fours, her rear facing you. Her tail lifts to reveal her dripping pussy, the juices having already thoroughly stained her thighs. “Come on,” She says, wiggling her hips enticingly. “Come get it.”

You swear you’ve died. Leih Aliapoh is naked, on all fours, in front of your face, inviting you to breed her like some kind of slut. You sit still for a moment, stunned, suddenly hyper aware of the situation. But it doesn’t last long because your instincts kick in, and you almost leap forward. You lean over her, your mouth over the back of her neck, the head of your cock pressed against her clit. You lean down and catch the scent of her dark, silky hair. Floral, with prominent notes of lavender. You groan before sinking your teeth into the skin at the back of your neck, and she whimpers softly. You quickly line yourself up with her entrance before slipping inside.

You don’t let go of her neck as you feel her warmth envelop you, but it’s tempting. Instead you moan lowly against her skin, and you listen as she cries out lustfully. You pull out almost all the way before thrusting back in. This time you do let go, a low moan escaping your throat as you start a steady rhythm. Your hands find their way to her waist and grip tightly, pulling her against you, rendering your thrusts deeper. She’s babbling endlessly, you can make out “yes”, “please”, various expletives and even your name come forth from her lips. You thrust at a different angle this time, and she almost shouts in delight.

“Yes!” She howls, pushing back against you. “Right there! Do that again!” You don’t need to be told twice. You thrust again in the same spot and feel her back arch in delight. You lean down again and start to leave hickeys around her neck and shoulders, marking her up. Gotta leave her with some proof that you’re the daddy of her kittens. Will she have kittens? You don’t know, but you like the idea. You start to thrust harder at the thought, and she meets your thrusts right back. One of your hands leaves her hips and starts massaging that spot at the base of her tail, and you feel her tighten. You smirk against a freshly formed hickey. You must’ve done something right.

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum...fuck, I’m gonna cum!” You feel her tremble and arch against you, and you just start going as fast and as hard as you can. You want to fill her up, make her womb overflow with your seed. You start to pant as you near your own climax, and you feel he squeezing tighter and tighter. Just a few more thrusts and you release inside her, your white hot cum shooting deep inside her. You cum a lot, pumping her so full that you swear her abdomen is bulging a little. The smell of sweat and cum permeates the air as you come down, flopping against her back loosely. You pull out and roll over onto your back, panting from the sheer exertion.

You hear her shift, and soon she’s standing over you. Through the post-sex musk you can smell that her heat-scent is a little weaker, and you conclude that she must’ve calmed down a little. She smiles down at you before lying down on top of you. She kisses you again, but the kiss is gentle and lazy. You kiss back just as softly, too tired to really do much more than that. She pulls away and nuzzles the crook of your neck, a soft rumbling noise coming up from her throat.

“Thanks,” She says. You smile and stroke her back in a silent ‘you’re welcome.’


End file.
